Special Monsters
Special Monsters of The Shogun are mostly former Indaver Clan Monsters that had either survived the wars of 10,000 years ago or were recreated, but a few are considered Chanellors-leaders of a certain planet or region of a planet. Each series adapted (Denziman, Sun Vulcan, and Kyuranger) each have 3 monsters (in Sun Vulcan's case, the only 3). Two of these monsters have human forms. V-Leauger * He is the first Special Monster to apper and the only Special Monster from the first season of GSA. Black Cross Black Cross 'is a former general of the Indaver Clan resurrected by The Shogun. Unlike some other monsters, he is not up to fighting the GSA Rangers. Because of this, once he is destroyed by Kora's Black Hole coin, he is gone. * His name comes from the Black Cross Army, the enemy of the Gorenger's (which was adapted as the Danger Rangers later on in the season) * Rousokular-Sentai Counterpart from the 21st episode of ''Denziman IO 'IO '''was a creation of General Magnator alongside El Diablo. He is briefly used as a communicator to send word of Eustus' defection and to plan the final invasion. He is used as a plan to once again possess Charlie for her beauty (and become another evil ranger following Eustus' defection). He eventually throws them into a maze through Knott's Berry Farm. He has the most appearances of a monster of the week at 3 (albeit more cameo-like in Ally 27 and 29). Notes * He's the only monster of the day to appear in 3 episodes * He functions similar to the Buzzcams from Ninja Steel * His voice actor, Jeff Szusterman, could be a reference to the actor portraying Typeface, who's character is based off the Yokai Mokumokuren, which is a yokai covered in eyes. ** Interestingly, his sentai name means eyeball from the 25th episode of Denziman * Medamalar-Sentai Counterpart from ''Denziman Skeleton King 'Skeleton King '''is one of the monsters with a counterpart from Sun Vulcan. His motives are never fully explained and is defeated by both the JAKQ Cannon and the 7 prong Shurikin before being destroyed by GSA Megazord and ASD Megazord. * He is equipped with a spear * Grub Monger-Sentai Counterpart from the 1st episode of Sun Vulcan Steel Septopod 'Steel Septopod 'is an Octopus themed monster. He was sent by Jark Matter himself in an escape pod-like structure that soon exploded and called a hoard of foot soldiers near by. The GSA Rangers went against the foot soldiers while the ASD Rangers went against Steel Septopod. He was defated by Eustus via the JAKQ Deck. Later, he is defeated in a failed attempt to form GSA Ultrazord that caused a blinding light that caused him to combust. * Giant Octopus Monger-Sentai Counterpart from the 23rd episode of Sun Vulcan Jeawldaver 'Jeawldaver 'is a crystal themed monster, just like White Assassin. It is possible are both from the same home planet, but this is never stated and never appeared together. He was causing trouble in the Rockies, so the Starner's and ASD Rangers went after him. He ends up entering the water supply, causing the rangers to head for Topeka, Kansas. When he is pulled from it, he is crushed and turns into a diamond. A few moments later, he cracks into a giant version of himself and is defeated by the ASD Megazord. * He and Designindaver are the only monsters to have Indaver in their name, similar to how the Denziman and Sun Vulan monsters followed a naming convention * He can turn invisible and change his size * Crystal Monger-Sentai Counterpart from the 28th episode of ''Sun Vulcan Chancellor Mechana '''Chancellor Mechana is the chancellor of Earth for the US and Canada. As learned latter, he was controlling politics on the planet instead of the people as the rangers had thought. He ends up getting thrown into his own Lava pit, only to be regrown and defeated by 2 forms of Leo Megazord. * He is the only Daikaan in Kyuranger to keep his power in Galaxy Squad * Gamettsui-Sentai Counterpart from the 2nd episode of Kyuranger Vigot King The '''Vigot King '''is the leader of the Vigots and the unofficial Chancellor of the Alpha Cenaturi System. He is a rather harsh ruler who is only subcontracted by The Shogun for work. * He and Count Plasium are tied for the fewest appearances (3) * Megatsuyoindaver-Sentai Counterpart from the 8th episode of Kyuranger Midnight Idol * Like V-Leauger, she has a human form that has gained fame (with her being the famous singer and face of Nickelodeon Jojo Siwa) Notes * Vader Monsters-Sentai Counterpart for V-Leauger, Black Cross, and IO * Black Magma Monsters-Sentai Counterpart for Skeleton King, Steel Septopod, and Jeawldaver * Daikaan-Sentai Counterpart for Chancellor Mechana, Vigot King, and Midnight Idol Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Lemurseighteen Category:The Shogun Category:Power Rangers GSA